


Ticklish Little Brothers

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Tickle Fights, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Sam, Ticklish Sam Winchester, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets into a playful mood and decides to tickle the snot out of his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklish Little Brothers

Sam backs away from his grinning older brother; he puts on his best puppy dog eyes and pleads, “Dean- come on, leave me alone. It’s not funny.”

"Are you kidding? You’re 23 and still ticklish as a little kid. It’s hilarious." Dean ventures closer, hands poised toward Sam.

"Seriously, don’t. Don’t!" Sam lets out a small shriek when Dean tackles him, the two of them wrestling around, each trying to get the upper hand. "Dean!" Sam squeals when Dean manages to get a few fingers to Sam’s side and start squeezing and poking. The second someone starts to tickle Sam, he is lost, giggling and falling to pieces and quickly losing his strength. Dean uses this to his advantage and manages to get Sam face down and squirming, a giggling mess on the floor under him.

Sam tries to turn his head to plead and argue, but deep down he knows Dean will hear none of it. Dean’s gonna enjoy this way too much. But Sam can’t help but plead. Dean pulls Sam’s arms back and pins them on his lower back with one hand, leaning his weight down for leverage so Sam can’t break free.

"Dean- don’t you- don’t you realize how ridiculous you’re being? Get off!" Sam kicks his legs and struggles valiantly, but then Dean starts to wiggle the fingers of his free hand up near Sam’s ribs, and the younger Winchester finds that it’s very difficult to sound menacing and serious when you’re smiling and letting out short laughs left and right.

Dean’s fingers scribble up and down Sam’s ribs and down to his side. Sam snorts and bucks his legs out when Dean hits one spot on his lower ribs that drives him nuts. The older hunter hones in on that spot and teases Sam ‘til he’s red in the face from laughing and yelling for Dean to get off of him and stop.

Dean’s ignoring his little brother’s pleas because, hell, he’s having fun for the first time in a long time, and he’s petty damn sure Sam is too. He used to love it when Dean tickled him when he was really little, and even when he was a teenager and claimed he hated it, it always put Sam in a better mood. Dean figures that it hasn’t changed much.

Dean moves his hands from the lower rib spot, giving the younger Winchester a well-needed break, though it is cut short when Dean slides his fingers under one of Sam’s arms.

"NO! Dehehehe-DEHEHEAN! Gehehehet off! AhahahaHAHAHA! Nohoho you jEHEHERK NOT THEHEHEHERE! Dean stahahaHAHAHAHOP!" Sam screams when Dean first attacks his armpit; it’s one of his worst spots and his jerk of a brother knows it.

"Still so ticklish Sammy…" Dean teases, rolling his eyes at Sam’s reactions.

"Shut UPAHAHAHA! Stop it! STAHAHAHOP! Dean I’m seheheHEHERIOUS CUT IT OUT HAHAHA!" Every muscle in Sam’s body wants desperately to curl into a protective ball, but Dean’s hold isn’t budging and it doesn’t seem like he’s planning on letting Sam off easy here.

Dean calls upon his storage of older brother knowledge on Sam from when he was little, which included all the best pranks he would fall for, what stories would embarrass him in front of girls, and of course, all of his ticklish spots.

The older hunter wiggles his fingers suddenly against Sam’s neck and Sam squeaks, scrunching up as best he can. All that does is trap Dean’s hand there and he wiggles his fingers there over and over.

"Hey uh- Sammy? You know, my fingers are kinda stuck… You’re gonna have to un-scrunch so I can get them out." Dean wiggles his fingers for emphasis but then pauses his attack.

Sam briefly shakes his head no, remaining tense and scrunched up defensively.

"No? Why not?" Dean asks casually as he lightly wiggles his fingers.

"You’ll- hehe just tihihickle me morehehe!" Sam giggles. And it’s the most fucking adorable noise Dean has heard in his life. Sam sounds legitimately happy at the moment, even though Dean just practically tickled him within an inch of his life. Dean knew Sam was having fun with this.

"Well I’ll keep tickling you if my hand stays here too!" And Dean scribbles his nails against Sam’s neck and collar bone, making Sam shriek, "C’mon Sammy! Gotta let my hand go!"

"Hahaha- st-stop! No nohohoHOHO OKAY OKAY STAHAHAHOP!" Sam begs, kicking his feet spastically. When Dean’s fingers slow, Sam reluctantly stretches his neck out, unscrunching so that Dean can free his hands. But Dean can’t help but take advantage of his little brother’s helplessly exposed neck, scratching his nails against it and making Sam jump with surprise and immediately scrunch again.

"DEAN YOU JERK! HAHAhahaha stop! Pl-please! Hahaha I cahahahan’t breheheHEHEHEATHE!" Sam curses himself for falling for that one.

Dean finally squeezes his fingers out from Sam’s neck and dives them down underneath the hulking, squirming man to tickle Sam stomach, skittering his fingers all around his brother’s ticklish tummy as Sam squeals.

"Dean- DEAN! Plehehehease! Stahahop tickling mehehehe!" Sam cries half-heartedly through his laughter. His brain is sending him mixed signals because well… He likes being able to relax and have fun and laugh and see Dean legitimately smile, and honestly he’s never really hated being tickled, but at the same time Dean just keeps teasing him and damn he needs to breathe and he kind of wants to knock Dean off of his smug high-horse.

"I-I’ll gehehet you back hahahaha for this!" Sam warns through his giggling.

Dean instantly replies, “Not ticklish like you, Sammy.”

Sam kicks and bucks up his hips when Dean digs into one really ticklish spot on Sam’s stomach, but continues, “We bahaha- both know thahahat’s a lie! Jeheheherk!”

Sam doesn’t miss the slightly nervous look that washes over Dean’s face for a moment. But then Dean’s fingers are at the tops of Sam’s ribs again and he’s cackling and kicking and squealing.

Dean eventually takes pity on Sam and lets him go, stopping his attack and allowing his little brother to catch his breath.

"Jerk.." Sam chuckles and punches Dean’s shoulder.

"Bitch." Dean smirks and squeezes Sam’s sides.

"Hey!" Sam squeaks and his body jolts to the side, then a dark grin spreads on his face, "You’re not off the hook Dean."

"Sam I mean it doHOHOHON’T!" Dean yelps when Sam tackles him and gives him a taste of his own medicine, digging into his sides and tickling his brother senseless until he feels satisfied in his revenge.


End file.
